Lover's Letters
by Obi-WanPadme
Summary: Letters written by ObiWan and Padme to eachother sometime before Ep3. Obidala. R&R please!
1. ObiWan's First Letter

Dear Padmé,

Good Afternoon. I know it's afternoon because you senators get your mail at 13:00. Anyway, I'm writing to you because I have free time and I am missing just hearing your voice, and seeing your face. So, I've decided that if I can see your words, I can pretend to hear your voice. I am told that since the letter system here isn't secure yet, I cannot tell you where we are, but the planet is pretty much a blob of water, and a few small islands. There are some uncharted parts yet, and our charts are out-dated anyway.

I have the free time to write to you now, because the enemy is on the other side of the planet, and because I need "medical attention". I don't really but yesterday, I, and a small group with me, stumbled onto a mine field. One of my clones stepped on one and blew up himself and 2 others. Well, the mine field was apparently laid by the natives because we were ambushed. Only me and 3 others made it out alive. I was hit in the side. It's really not that bad, I could be in my own tent now but they offered here and the beds here are way more comfortable then my own. Ohh, well. Still way more comfortable here, although they won't let me get up.

Since the post here isn't secure, I can't tell you my personal views, or say anything else to you. If you know what I mean. Anakin is on the same planet as I, but he left a while ago with half the legion to go make another camp. I'm letting him command half of the troops, and I'm beginning to wonder if he took all the smart ones with him and left all the mental ones with me.

Yesterday morning, he woke me up yelling "Help!" just to see how quick I could be ready. We all sleep in our clothes so we're ready for an attack. I was up and ready in 2 seconds flat, or so Anakin told me before he burst out laughing. I obviously didn't find it funny at all at one in the morning and went back to bed. He can still be so immature sometimes. He's only been away for 5 or 6 hours now and camp seems quieter, emptier too.

Well, I'm going to try to escape the med center now. I hope you get this letter soon, and that you plan to write back. It would help my sanity greatly.

Serving you, and the Senate,

General Kenobi


	2. Padme's First Letter

These are letters P.K.-91(Padme) and myself(Obi-Wan, AKA on fanfic, Fernpelt of PlainsClan) have been writing for a while now. We decided to do a joint story. I have her letters to Obi-Wan and she has Obi-Wan's letters to Padme. In order to get the full story, you have to read her side of the story, so we created this account together. We thought it'd be fun to start a story about our RP we've been having through letters. Well, enjoy! And PLEASE R&R!

LETTERS

#1

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_I hope this letter has arrived to you safely. Each morning as I wake I pray that you awaken and think of me. Nothing really exciting has happened here, well, Papa and Mama, Sola and Darred and my two beautiful nieces came to visit me yesterday. I was so overjoyed to see them! Alas! I have wonderful news! Sola is pregnant! I'm going to be and aunt again! I wish you could have seen her face Obi-Wan. She is just glowing with love and happiness. I an so happy for them. While they were here, my sister and I, we just walked along the gardens and talked. We just talked about silly things, as sisters do. Although, she did stop walking, put her hands on my shoulders, looked into my eyes, and asked me this question softly:_

"_Is everything alright, Padme? You seem unhappy."_

_Right then, at that moment, how I longed to break down and tell her about you and me and you being gone for so long. I couldn't stand it. In my mind I was screaming in frustration and worry. But, all I did was attempt a smile and told her that everything was fine. She, of course, didn't seem convinced but she didn't say anything more about it either. Hopefully nothing really horrid has happened to you. _

_Miss you and wish you were here. Love you so much._

_Love Always,_

_Padme Amidala_

Well, that's our first letter. Hope you like it and come back next week to see their responses to each other.


	3. ObiWan's Second Letter

_Dear Padmé,_

_Yes, whenever I wake I pretend you are near, and I can almost smell your sweet scent. Today I found a cat today in the jungle, where we were hiking in to spy. He's a black and white cat, and adorable. I was hoping you would name it, so whenever I see it, I'll think of you. I had a dream about you last night. When I woke up with the cat in my arms, and it was the closest thing that I had to you, I could've cried when he started purring._

_I lost more troops again. Anakin's group is still secret, but I think my position has been discovered._

_Sola's pregnant? That's great! An aunt again? That must be a wonderful feeling, to have a close family and all. The only thing I have is Anakin, sadly, and you. Speaking of which, I feel like pouring out my soul to you. But, alas, I can't. The mail is slightly secure now. And Sola probably knows you're in love, but you hopefully won't tell her anything more about me. Is there someone else you can confide in? I hope you won't miss me too much, but I know you'll miss me as much as I miss you._

_Nothing horrid HAS happened lately. And I wish you were here with me, actually I'd rather be with you than anywhere else in the galaxy, I love you more than you know. You know what I would do if I was in your presence. wink, wink _

_Love you like there's no tomorrow,_

_Commander Obi-Wan Kenobi_


	4. Padme's Second Letter

Ok..yeah, we've finally figured out everything now, so we're going to post about once or twice a week. I usually respond to reviews here, in my newest chapters. I'm not really too sure how Padme does, so be ready to be complimented here, and in a private message! lol. Well, here's our second letter to each other. (Sometimes we miss weeks, so some aren't exactly synced together.)

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_You found a cat? He's a black and white one! Oh, how I wish I could see you and Zorro. Yes, I have named him Zorro.smiles How I miss you Obi-Wan. Sometimes it hurts so much how my heart pitifully calls you home to me. The only thing that brings up my spirits in this desolate place is that I know that you will be back here, safe in my arms. Hopefully soon. _

_I hope that your group hasn't been discovered. Every time I thing of the possibility of you being discoverd, well, I'll jsut say it feels like a dagger's stabbing me in the heart. Yes, my dear sister is pregnant and I too belive that she think I'm in love. Aand I promise with my full being that I won't tell her anything. I don't really have anyone else comfide to. But, you shan't worry my love, I will figure out a way to not be too overwelmed by all this. Aye, I do miss you as much as you miss me. I too had a dream about you, that you were home and I felt whole again, until I woke up, that is. I turned to your side of the bed, to find it empty. I don't belive that I shall ever feel more alome then I did at that moment. I just sat there in bed, crying, and eventually I must have fallen asleep. I woke up to find my head on your pillow. It still has your scent in it. I prat that nothing horrid shall happen to you, ever, while you are away from me. How I wish you were here with me. Whem I look at the stars, I think of you. Miss you so much_.

_Love you always and forever,_

_Padme Amidala_

_P.S._

_Please give Zorro a hug for me. Love you so much. Oh, I also have wonderful news, but, I shall tell you later, to keep you in suspence. I'm sorry, I jsut can't help itsmiles_

_Goodbye, my love._


	5. ObiWan's Third Letter

_Dear Padmé,_

_There is so little to tell you, and probably so little to tell me. Nothing has really happened, except for the raid we did yesterday. Anakin used the same plan so the CIS saw us coming a meter away. We got our heads served to us, but ultimately we won the battle but Anakin got shot up pretty bad. He's fine now, of course, and so am I. While he was under, he said something about you. Quite disturbing really. I hope he didn't mean any of the things he said._

_The cat I told you about in my last letter, he now follows me around everywhere. Anakin laughs and says the cat's gay, following me around, but I like it. I wish he had a name, but I have faith you will name him soon enough. He sleeps with me, and Anakin also says I'm gay with a cat. He's just jealous that my cat hates him, and I have someone to be with at night, and during the bombing raids over this island._

_These days have been better, now that Anakin is back. But still, I miss you every minute. Every time I look back and see the cat, I think about you, waiting for his name, and you, how far away you are, from me. Also how far away the normal world is from me. You have no idea what it's like here, with no comm service off-planet, no HoloNet broadcast, nothing. Only these letters keep me in touch with the world off of this huge rock._

_According to latest reports we hold almost all of this planet, but sadly we will not be coming home. Once this planet is taken we head off to another sieged one in the Outer Rim._

_So, do you think I should bring the cat home with me when we are assigned to come back? He's cute, I think you would like him._

_I had a dream of you last night. It was you just sleeping. I believed it for only a minute when I woke up, but I so wanted the real thing. I estimate another week or 2 until the Temple realizes that it's been 4 weeks, and we need to come home. Especially if we get a hard-hit planet. Anakin seems anxious whenever I say anything related to you or the Senate. I thought he had gotten over you. Apparently not. Well, I hope you get this letter, and enjoy it, even thought it's as boring as a nerf._

_All yours forever more,_

_General Kenobi_


	6. Padme's Third Letter

I know. OK don't even start with me! lol I know I'm slow. Leave me alone people! Padme had to kill me to get me to post. Anyway.

Reviews:

Kenobifan: I know, it's not normal Obi-Wan, but I'm kinda the funny, creepily weird type..and these letters we post are prewritten..so I can't really change them..but I'll try to class it up a bit. lol

_Dear Obi-Wan,_

_I am glad that you're alright and I feel deeply for Anakin that he has gotten hurt, and so glad he's recovering. I think it's cute the cat follows you around. Zorro seems to like you._

_Now, please tell me what Anakin said about me when he was unconscious. I want to know. It would be really nice if you could bring Zorro home with you so I can get a good look at min. Try not to think of how far away we are from each other, just remember that I an thinking of you always and love you. Hopefully you look forward to these letter as much as I do._

_You know that Sola had told me that she was pregnant and how excited I was to be an aunt again? Well, now it's Sola's turn to be and aunt. _

_I'M PREGNANT, OBI-WAN! I'M PREGNANT! I am so happy! I had started feeling a bit quesy a few days bas, so, I went for a checkup. When I got back hoe I cried from happiness and yet...I am worried. What if the Council finds out? How am I going to hid this pregnancy? I don't know what to do since your not here. I can't let you get kicked out of the Temple. I just don't knw what to do. How I wish you were here! I miss you so. I had a dream last night. We were in a room, colored with toys and in the middle of the room was a crib. You were standing over the baby, watching him sleep. I was standing by the doorway watching you. And yes, the baby was a boy in my dream. I woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. In the dream you looked so happy. I would very much have liked to tell you this face-to-face, but alas, I feared that by that time you would get home I would already be showing. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, well, as long as I can be fine. I worry for you, my love. But just think! You will be a daddy! How I love this little life growing in me already. I will have–no, as much as this pains me, I don't think I will tell my family, yet. If the want to visit me, I'll just say I am busy or something. Alas, your letters are not boring. I hope you got this letter safely. I long to hear from you soon. Miss me often but think of me more. Love you with all my heart and soul, oh, and also from the baby._

_My love is with you always and everywhere you are,_

_Padme Amidala_


	7. ObiWan's Fourth Letter

Ok, my lovely people. This will be pretty weird. This letter has nothing to do with Padmé's other letter, that she was pregnant, the next one will follow Padmé's 3rd letter, however. I know this is really confusing, please don't hurt me! lol. Ha. We've accidentally skipped a week or two. lol, yeah, just yeah. confusing, i know. Just read the chap please. ) lol. Enjoy, ish...

* * *

_Dear Padmé,_

_I hope you're having a good afternoon so far. I'm not. Right now I'm sitting in a conference room, with four other Generals. Sadly, no Jedi. I am so bored. Right now they're arguing over how many legions aren't deployed. Gods, if there was a Jedi here, we would be talking through minds! Anakin's also mad, because he couldn't come to the meeting. I wish it was him, not me._

_Zorro wanted to follow me inside, but the others wouldn't allow an animal into the meeting. I'm assuming he's out hunting. Love the name by the way. Now whenever I see him, I think of you, which is about 24/7. Anakin hates that cat with a passion. Probably because Zorro felt the call of nature, right on Anakin's boots. Out tent still smells! Still was funny though._

_Great, now they've started in on changing the organization of legions. If you could see me, I would be rolling my eyes now._

_Oh, well the others caught me writing and I said I was writing an attack plan. Well that set them off on some new CIS weapon that can detect camps easier. Maybe they have, but we're winning here anyway, so what does it matter. Well, I'm just glad that meeting's over. Anakin's group is going to leave mine again, soon, yay. Well Zorro is settling down for the night on my stomach, and Anakin's trying to sleep, so I suppose I better get to bed myself. Ohh, I forgot to tell you. We haven't had a supply truck in forever it seems. We seem to be running out of everything, especially food, You should hear Anakin whine in sleep, and during the day! It gets quite annoying. I give him mine just to shut his mouth for a while. Well, Better get to bed. Goodnight, my sweet. I would kiss you if I could._

_Always,_

_Master Kenobi_


End file.
